Fifth Column
This article is about the Fifth Column of the new series. For the Fifth Column of the original series, see Fifth Column (1983-85). The Fifth Column The Fifth Column is a resistance organization that opposes Anna and her plans for Earth and humanity. It was originally made up of Visitors who defected from Anna, but after the main arrival, the Fifth Column now is composed of both Visitors and humans who are suspicious of the other Visitors. The Fifth Column was founded around ten years ago by a Visitor named John May, hense the expression "John May Lives." History Founding John May was a sleeper agent sent to Earth by Anna about one or two decades ago to make preparations for the main arrival. To facilitate a smooth transition, the sleeper agents were cut off from all contact with each other as well as the Visitors offworld. As time passed, some of the Visitors grew accustomed to their new "home", especially John May. The more time they spent in their cloned human skin and with the humans they were to observe, the more they became like them. It is not known whether the sleeper agents had access to Anna's bliss. Ten years ago from the present, May had made contact with the other sleeper agents and learned that they, like him, had developed human emotion. They knew that returning to their people would mean certain death because Anna viewed human emotion as weakness. The defectors of Anna thus founded the Fifth Column. Their hope was to save humanity from Anna and to try to convince other Visitors that human emotion is beautiful and they should embrace it. The Hunt for John May Anna and the leadership learnt of May's betrayal and his founding of a resistance against them, and so dispatched additional sleeper agents to Earth. One of them was the Visitors' best anti-Fifth Column soldier; Ryan Nichols, who was instructed to track down May. Ten years ago, Ryan found May, and a fight ensued between them, but May escaped. After a year's search, May was found by Ryan and the other sleeper agents, and May was brought before them, and Ryan killed May, although by this stage Ryan had begun to sense emotions as May and his comrades had - he only compelled May to go with him to the other sleepers as, by this stage, they were waiting for May and Ryan believed it was too late to escape. Before his death, May asked Ryan to get to know the humans before casting judgment on them. May covered up his own murder to make it appear to be suicide. After his death, Ryan thought about what May told him, and soon found May's advice had changed his life after meeting Valerie Stevens at May's funeral. He then became a member of the Fifth Column, talking part in saying "John May lives," even though he was the one who killed him. The War Ryan soon became a member of the Fifth Column, and the story went out that May simply disappeared. May's treason made him a legendary figure to many Visitors, and inspired additional Visitors to join the Fifth Column. Anna sent additional sleeper agents to Earth to continue their work of infiltrating every level of human society and instigate war, famine, disease, disaster etc. to prepare the planet for the main arrival. These actions led to many humans becoming secretly aware of their existence. In most cases, the aware humans were secretly murdered and replaced with Visitors, however, a few escaped into hiding, and eventually put together a human resistance group that worked beside the Fifth Column to fight the Visitors' growing control. The human resistance, like the Fifth Column, operated in cells scattered all around the world in different cities. Over the next ten years, a secret war ensued between the resistance forces and Visitor sleeper agents. Ultimately, the Visitors among the Fifth Column dwindled in numbers and largely disbanded and went into hiding, while the Human Resistance, led by Georgie Sutton, was repeatedly thwarted from uniting and recruiting, and its members decimated and scattered themselves. The Main Arrival With the main arrival of 29 Visitor motherships on Earth, the human populations largely receive the Visitors with open arms. However, there were those who felt uncertain at the benevolent visitors from space, feeling they were planning something sinister. These people were driven to seek out others like themselves, and in a few cases, most notably that of the New York team, united with surviving Fifth Column and former Human Resistance members to re-establish the resistance, as a united Fifth Column. The War Continues Initially operating as cells scattered all around the world, in hiding, its members gradually became more active in the fight against the Visitors, as the Visitors hold over the world increased and its manipulation of world governments and religions continued. After the "John May Lives" Message was displayed, due to the actions of the New York team under Erica Evans' command, all over the world through the Mothership communication system, the Fifth Column largely came out of hiding to fight. Red Sky & Red Rain When the deaths of many Visitor Fifth Column members, and the destruction of Anna's soldier eggs by the New York team and Agent Erica Evans, Anna was driven to unleashed Red Sky, and then Red Rain, upon the planet in a burst of human emotion. Chaos and mayhem ensued, and preparations were made for open war until Anna's calming message that Red Sky and Red Rain were gifts to humanity. While the human population was largely appeased, recruiting into the Fifth Column increased and its strength and determination to fight the Visitors grew. After careful investigation, it was found Red Sky and Red Rain was deployed to implement phosphorous into the Earth's biosphere for humans to absorb in preparation for crossbreeding - which has gradually emerged as the Visitors' main plan, as well as Anna's personal mission to root out and destroy the source of all human emotion - the soul. United A Fifth Column cell, made of radical members, was taken command of by Eli Cohn, a former Mossad agent whose wife and son died due to secret Visitor experimentation. Wanting answers, thirsting for revenge and dedicated to stopping the Visitors, Cohn set about marshalling his massive network of resources and contacts all over the world into uniting the Fifth Column as a global network actively opposing the Visitors. Soon, the entire Fifth Column was behind Cohn save for a few isolated cells and rogue branches (e.g. the New York team under Evans). Cohn enacted several high-profile operations to strike back against the Visitors, his ethics seen questionable and his morals seen bent, with Cohn claiming to have no choice due to the nature of the war they were fighting. Death of Eli Cohn Cohn and many of his men were trapped in one of their compounds in New York by both FBI and Visitors forces. Erica was trapped inside of the building when the FBI troops came, and together Erica and Cohn decided to make it look like she was captured. In the end, she got out but Cohn and Erica's ex-husband were killed by an explosion started by Hobbes (he was blackmailed by the V's). This started the shootout that killed many other civilians. With the death of Cohn, the Visitors declared the Fifth Column neutralized and having ceased to be a threat. However, in truth the network remains strong, now under the command of Evans, Cohn's appointed successor. Her second-in-command is John Fierro. The Former Queen, Diana At the start of Season 2 it was revealed Diana is the former Queen of the Visitors. She is Lisa's grandmother and Anna's mother. When Anna usurped power, she locked her inside the New York Mothership and told everyone Diana died and named her Queen. Lisa discovered Diana after seeing her mother emerge from the chamber where she is kept hidden from everyone. After Lisa and Ryan stopped The Fifth Column from destroying the Concordia Generator in New York, Lisa was shocked and horrified to see Anna successfully use Bliss on Tyler--something everyone thought impossible after Diana nearly died attempting to use it. Understanding the real danger in this revelation, Lisa and Ryan introduces The Fifth Column to Diana to form a unified front against a common enemy. Overview The Fifth Column has had a number of temporary members but only a few permanent members. It is a resistance movement made up of both Visitors and humans; though in the beginning the original Fifth Column was a Visitor organization that was allied and fought beside the Human Resistance. The Human Resistance, however, has since disbanded and scattered after repeated defeats by the Visitors, and its former members absorbed by the Fifth Column, transforming it into a unified resistance front; possessing both human and Visitor leaders. In addition to dissatisfaction with Anna's rule, the Fifth Column appears to be ideologically based on embracing human emotion. All Visitor members seen thus far have been characterized by more "human" behavior than others. Furthermore, those who have embraced their human emotion appear highly resistant, or even immune, to Anna's bliss. Anna and the human governments allied with her have labeled the Fifth Column as a anti-V terrorist organization, and she carefully hides the fact that many Fifth Columnists are actually Visitors (to keep to their message that all Visitors are "of peace"). Initially beginning as a network of Visitors financed and led by John May, the Fifth Column has since expanded all around the world into different cities, with members at different levels of society, similar to the Visitors (e.g. as private citizens, farmers, scientists, doctors, priests, police, former military, former intelligence officers etc.) They also adopted the Human Resistance's operational methodology of working in cells scattered all around the world to undermine Visitor operations. The New York team operates out of Kyle Hobbes's underground bunker. Following Red Sky, and the ascension, and death, of Eli Cohn, the Fifth Column now actively operates all over the world as a powerful, growing network dedicated to stopping the Visitors' plan to crossbreed for their own evolutionary purposes. It is currently led by FBI Special Agent Erica Evans, Cohn's appointed successor. Known Members Visitor Members * Cyrus (DECEASED): Former Original Fifth Column Member and human-disguised coffee shop owner. Cyrus was Ryan's right-hand man and former fighting partner, but later betrayed his Fifth Column contacts in exchange for being re-connected to "Bliss". Killed by Ryan after attempting to turn him in. * David (DECEASED): Original Fifth Column Member and Assistant Medical Officer of the New York Mothership. Joshua's assistant and friend, David took the blame for Dale Maddox's murder, and was reluctantly skinned and killed by Joshua to preserve his cover. * Diana (DECEASED): ''Former Visitor High Commander, and Former Queen and Leader of the Moderate Faction that opposes Anna. She was introduced to the Fifth Column by Lisa and killed by Anna shortly after her escape because Lisa fell for Anna's lies. * 'Joshua: Original Fifth Column Member, Visitor Chief Medical Officer and Lead Medical Officer of the New York Mothership. Memory of Fifth Column loyalties erased following a near-fatal shooting. Memories returned after speaking to Ryan. * '''Lisa: Fifth Column Member and alleged a leader in the Moderate Faction. Anna's daughter, and Diana's granddaughter, Lisa is due to succeed her mother as Queen of the Visitors. Initially loyal, Lisa discovered human emotion after falling in love with Tyler Evans, and so allied with Erica's team. Recently, she returned Ryan to the fold and introduced the 5th Colmn to her Grandmother, Diana. * John May (MISSING/REPORTED DECEASED): Founder and Former Leader of the Fifth Column. Went "dark" after being located by Visitor sleeper agents ten years ago. Reportedly killed by Ryan Nichols at the behest of the other sleeper agents. * Father Piers Moreau (DECEASED): A former sleeper agent an human-disguised Catholic Priest, Morreau abandoned his duties after embracing his faith in the human soul. Morreau had Fifth Column sympathies and wished Chad Decker god's protection. Later killed by Diana to prevent what he knew about the human soul from falling into Anna's hands. * Ryan Nichols: Original Fifth Column Member and human-disguised stockbroker. Originally the Visitors' best anti-Fifth Column soldier, but was turned to help the resistance following the "death" of John May. Later turned into a traitor by Anna's manipulation, and, upon discovery, banished from the resistance. After re-proving his loyalty, Ryan returned to the fold by Erica and Lisa. * Doctor Leah Pearlman. Inactive Original Fifth Column Member and human-disguised medical doctor. * Angelo Russo: Inactive Original Fifth Column Member and human-disguised car mechanic. Went MIA following a visit from Ryan, feeling he cannot trust anyone. Currently in hiding. * Samuel (PRESUMED DECEASED): Original Fifth Column Member and a Medical Officer and Guard on the New York Mothership. Joshua's partner and ally, Samuel, alongside Joshua, is exposed by Chad Decker's betrayal, and was taken away for skinning. His ultimate fate is unknown. * Trevor (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member on the Sydney Mothership. Killed himself with an activated Blue energy grenade, along with all other Visitors within range, after failing to liberate Mia from Anna's Bliss. Human Members * [[Carl bryant|'Carl bryant']] (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member and ally of Alex Caruso. Killed by Jeffrey Barnes. * Alex Caruso (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member and High School Computer Science Teacher. Killed by Jeffrey Barnes. * Victor Caruso (DECEASED): Father of Alex Caruso and son of an un-named World War II veteran, Victor was a Vietnam War Veteran who became terminally ill with cancer. Convinced his son to make a difference and join the Fifth Column. Victor is persuaded by Jack Landry to tell him where his son is hiding, and later dies in hospital. * Owen Chapman (DECEASED): Human Resistance Member. Tortured to death by Visitor sleeper agents for information on the human Fifth Column warehouse meeting. * Detective Wen Chiang: Fifth Column Member and Hong Kong police officer. * Eli Cohn (DECEASED): Former Leader of the Fifth Column, Former Mossad Agent. Cohn, driven by his desire to uncover the reasons behind the manipulation and death of his family by the Visitors, united and organised a global, world-wide Fifth Column network, under his command, and led resistance activities across the world against the Visitors, often using harsh and unyielding tactics. After being trapped in a stand-off against FBI agents and Visitors, Eli allows himself to be killed, and appoints Erica as his successor as Leader of the Fifth Column. * Chad Decker: Fifth Column Member and Reporter. Initially believing of the Visitors and hostile to Fifth Column, Decker's uncertainties about the Visitors are later confirmed by Joshua, and so Decker redeems himself as a resistance informant close to Anna. After proving his loyalty, he is formally inducted into the Fifth Column. * Special Agent Erica Evans: Leader of the Fifth Column, Former Human Resistance Member, and FBI Agent; serving as Head of the Fifth Column Task Force. Evans initially led a rogue branch in New York, but was appointed the successor to Eli Cohn shortly before his death, and then confirmed by his surviving lieutenants as the new leader. * Lieutenant John Fierro: Second-In-Command of the Fifth Column, Former Second-In-Command to Eli Cohn. * Steve Gunn: Fifth Column Member and one of Eli Cohn's right hand men. * Kyle Patrick Hobbes: Fifth Column Member, Former British SAS and Mercenary For Hire. Hobbes initially joined the resistance for money and to find out why the Visitors framed him for a terrorist bombing committed by Erica's team. Later becomes a truely loyal and effective member. * Father Jack Landry: Fifth Column Member, Former U.S. Army Chaplain, Former Human Resistance Member, and Catholic Priest. Landry speaks out against Visitors and encourages resistance to protect their faith until he is laicized from the Catholic Church. Afterwards, he becomes a full-time Fifth Column soldier. * Will Mabyee(DECEASED): Fifth Column Member and librarian. One of Eli Cohn's suicide bombers. A disgruntled and misguised man, Mabyee is inspired by Jack's sermons to join the fight against the Visitors, and committed a suicide bombing at a V Healing Center. * [[Tom Maslon|'Tom Maslon']] (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member and ally of Alex Caruso. Killed by Jeffrey Barnes. * Daniel Marks: Fifth Column Member and one of Eli Cohn's right hand men. Worked as Steve Gunn's bodyguard and driver when they intercept Jack Landry for a meeting with Cohn. * Doctor Sidney Miller: Fifth Column Member and evolutionary biologist. Secretly researching the Visitors and their past links to Earth. Recruited into the resistance to investigate Red Sky. * Pryce: Fifth Column Member and one of the lieutenants that commands the entire global Fifth Column network. * Melanie Singer (IN CUSTODY): Fifth Column Member and secretary. One of Eli Cohn's suicide bombers. Attempted to commit a suicide bombing targeting to kill Chad Decker, but was exposed and arrested by the FBI. * Singh: Fifth Column Member and one of the lieutenants that commands the entire global Fifth Column network. * Juan Solano (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member and ally of Alex Caruso. Killed by Jeffrey Barnes. * George "Georgie" Sutton (DECEASED): Fifth Column Member, Former Leader of the Human Resistance. Started the Human Resistance following the murders of his pregnant wife and two sons by a V soldier. Later joined Fifth Column under Erica's command. Captured while attempting to help Ryan on New York Mothership, Georgie, at his own request, is willingly poisoned and killed by Joshua to prevent him from giving any information. * Henry Thompson (DECEASED): Inactive Original Fifth Column Member and Former Human Resistance Member. Killed, along with his wife, by a V soldier. * Susan Thompson (DECEASED): Inactive Original Fifth Column Member and Former Human Resistance Member. Killed, along with her husband, by a V soldier. * Fifth Column Contact 1: A Fifth Column Contact in a concordia site he helped sidney miller get through the gates to the site so he could get to the blue energy reactor * Fifth Column Contact 2 (DECEASED): a Fifth Column contact in a concordia site he opened the doors to the blue energy reactor for sidney miller after he got through the gate he shut the gat behind sidney and when ryan shows up ryan thinking he is a visitor kills him to get into the blue energy reactor *Doomed Man : *Unnamed Eli Cohn Guard : *2 Fifth Column Scapegoats Accomplishments *Formed a unified resistance front by merging the Human Resistance with the Visitor Fifth Column. *Recruited the mercenary Kyle Hobbes. Although wanted by both the FBI and the V's, Hobbes has proven himself to be an invaluable member of the Fifth Column. *Secured valuable research material that may turn the tide against the V's. *Destroyed an unborn army of V Soldiers. *Recruited Lisa. As the daughter of Anna and the future Queen of the V's, her defection is a major victory for the Fifth Column. *Assassinated Sarita Malik. *Coordinated with Eli Cohn. *Maimed Marcus. *Became a worldwide network when Eli Cohn transferred leadership of his contacts to Erica. *Allied with the former Queen Diana. If anyone knows Anna better than Lisa, it's Diana. Category:V Category:Organizations Category:Visitor Organizations Category:Resistance Category:Fifth Column Members